


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Judy Garland - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фильм "Волшебник страны Оз" вышел в 1939 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Баки четырнадцать. Ему четырнадцать и совсем не хочется идти в кино на детскую сказку, но его зовет Стив. "Волшебник страны Оз" стоит на книжной полке в маленькой, тесной и уютной, пахнущей грифелями и красками и почему-то свежим деревом комнате Стива, книга зачитана и засмотрена до ветхости, хотя Стив очень аккуратно относится к книгам. Стив старше, но он смешной, маленький и худой, они с Баки выглядят как ровесники, и от этого Баки кажется, что Стив таким и останется - тонкая фигурка у правого плеча, внимательные и теплые голубые глаза, - и никогда не постареет, никогда не изменится, никуда не исчезнет. От этого Баки так злит, когда он видит Стива с очередным синяком под глазом или ссадиной на скуле. Со Стивом так нельзя. Со Стивом. Так. Нельзя. Внутри у Баки что-то восстает, темное и воинственное, всякий раз, когда он это видит. И смутно осознаваемое тепло заливает его, когда Стив смотрит в глаза, улыбается, приглашает. В кино, на детскую сказку.  
Он спрашивает у матери, и та соглашается, говоря - иди со Стивом, Джимми, не задерживайтесь, мальчики, будьте дома к вечеру. Как будто они в самом деле еще совсем дети.

В кинотеатре толпа людей, и Стив берет билеты в последний ряд, потому что других мест уже нет, играет Джуди Гарленд, невероятная, неземная, прекрасная Джуди Гарленд смотрит с громадного полотна экрана, и кажется, что мир, на который она глядит блестящими глазами Дороти, преображается. И здесь, перед нею, и даже за пределами кинотеатра оживает своя сказка.  
Стив смотрит на экран, подавшись вперед.  
Баки смотрит на Стива.  
Через два кресла от них какая-то парочка, похоже, забывает, что они в публичном месте. Звуки поцелуев и тихие вздохи едва слышны, но Баки слышит все очень хорошо, представляет себе, каково это - прижаться губами к чужим мягким губам, почувствовать тепло в ответ, посмотреть, как распахиваются от удивления голубые глаза...  
У него слишком живое воображение для того, кто не умеет ни рисовать, ни писать стихов. Фантазия Стива ложится на бумагу ровными линиями и штрихами бесчисленных рисунков. Фантазия Баки жаром плещет в лицо и в пах, он уже не смотрит ни на экран, ни на Стива, он сидит зажмурившись и стараясь не дышать, откинувшись в кресле и вцепившись в пальцами в обивку сиденья, чтобы не прикоснуться к себе, так ему горячо.  
Джуди Гарленд поет, ее голос звенит в ушах, отдается многократным эхом. Баки утыкается лбом Стиву в плечо, прячет лицо, и Стив думает, что ему скучно.  
Стив окликает его, заметив красные пятна на скулах, трогает лоб, как маленькому, тревожно хмурясь, и Баки отдергивается, Стиву не нужно к нему прикасаться. Уже не нужно, Баки и так хватает, Баки страшно, потому что Стив не девчонка, и значит, с фантазией Баки, с самим Баки что-то не так, а разве может быть не так то, что ощущается так хорошо?  
Баки идет на шаг впереди Стива, надеясь, что Стив не увидит, не заметит и не отшатнется сам. В ушах продолжает звенеть прозрачный голос, песня-обещание разливается вокруг, одуряюще сладко пахнет поздней весной, а Баки представляет себе, какими могут быть губы Стива, впервые представляет так ярко.  
Он долго еще не ходит в кино со Стивом. Достаточно долго, чтобы Джуди Гарленд перестала обещать ему ясное небо над радугой. Осень обрывает ее песню.  
Уходит отец, и время превращается в короткие промежутки нервозного ожидания между сводками новостей и визитами почтальона. Мама бледная и осунувшаяся ходит по дому: Джимми, не было ли писем, Джимми, все будет хорошо, тебе рано еще работать, Джимми, сходи за хлебом, Джимми, почему так долго Стив к нам не заходит?

Баки стучит в его дверь после смены, уже под утро, слишком усталый, чтобы думать о времени. Время - это просто промежуток между визитами почтальона, а почтальон вчера принес то самое письмо: отец не вернется.   
Стив открывает ему, до странности маленький, Баки и не заметил, сколько времени прошло, ведь Стив всегда был рядом, только руку протяни, постучи, и тебе обязательно откроют... Стив смотрит виновато и удивленно, здоровается, глядя снизу вверх, и Баки переступает порог. Стив не спал: на столе и на полу в его комнате, теперь единственной жилой, листки бумаги, гладкие и мятые, пустые и со следами краски, забракованные наброски вызывают у Баки сожаление: то, что Стиву кажется неудачей, ему хочется поднять с пола, отряхнуть и расправить, и хранить так долго и бережно, как только можно.  
Зеленая книга стоит на полке, тиснение на переплете почти стерто, но песня-обещание звучит удивительно четко в воспоминаниях четырехлетней давности.  
\- Я ухожу добровольцем, Стиви, - говорит Баки. - Ты позаботишься о маме, пока я не вернусь?  
В глазах Стива вспыхивает что-то, он делает шаг к Баки, смотрит отчаянно и как будто даже сердито. Баки отвечает ему взглядом. Зачем ему это? Так нужно, он не может больше сидеть дома, когда отца там... Он должен сделать что-то, в самом деле, как вообще можно по-другому. Разве Стив не понимает, как это важно - быть там и что-то делать? Не позволять больше никому умирать вот так запросто. А разве Баки не понимает, как сильно нужен здесь? Остановить войну, вот чего хочет Баки. Только ему не нужно биться головой о стену, подделывать бумаги и подкладывать гирьки в карманы, становясь на весы. А значит, он уйдет. И может, когда-нибудь небо над головой действительно будет чистым. Хотя бы для Стива.  
Стив пахнет грифелем, хлопком и красками, Баки - потом и табаком. Именно так он и представлял себе эти губы, только на самом деле все в сто раз лучше. Потому что Стив не отталкивает его.

\---------------------------------------------  
03.05.2014


End file.
